


Во славу компаративистики

by getrid



Category: Code Geass, xxxHoLic
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getrid/pseuds/getrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>две ведьмы, одно желание</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во славу компаративистики

Посетитель был прекрасен так, как только бывают прекрасны трепетные юноши лет семнадцати. Фарфоровая кожа, темные волосы, фиолетовые глаза, нервные жесты, общая хрупкость телосложения. Тонкая душевная организация входит в комплект. Посетитель был из другого мира – впрочем, это обстоятельство давно уже не вызывало у Юко хоть какого-то энтузиазма. Годы в качестве Ведьмы измерений, без больничных, выходных и оплачиваемых отпусков способны убить любой интерес, это уж точно.   
Посетитель пересек комнату и остановился напротив Юко, с любопытством разглядывая распускающиеся на ткани кимоно сливовые бутоны. Юко, вздергивая уголки губ в приветственной улыбке и загоняя ему привычную байду про добро-пожаловать-в Магазин и любое-желание-за-равноценную-плату, подумала: «Как же мне это надоело». Подумала: «Давно стоило завести автоответчик». Автоответчик не вписывался в традиционный японский антураж категорически, юноша всем своим видом выражал вежливую равнодушную заинтересованность, Юко страдала от похмелья и общей несправедливости жизни. 

– У меня больше нет желаний, – сказал ей юноша. Это тоже было не ново, добрая половина посетителей Магазина утверждала, что нет у них никаких желаний. Недобрая половина посетителей, как правило, сразу переходила к сути дела и не приплюсовывала к стоимости своего желания еще и сеанс непрофессионального психоанализа.   
– У всех, кто приходит сюда, есть желания, – покорно пошла на следующий виток Юко, – если человек ничего не хочет, значит, он уже умер.   
Юноша фыркнул.   
– Инсценировка считается? 

Сквозь похмельную мутность сознания солнечным зайчиком метнулось любопытство. Юко вгляделась в юношу пристальнее, отмечая смутно знакомое мерцание заклятия у того в левом глазу. Юноша был довольно необычным даже для человека из другого мира. Юко поморщилась. Не то чтобы необычные мальчики были ее видом неизбежности, но, учитывая наличие в жизни Клоу Рида и Ватануки, определенная невеселая динамика, похоже, все-таки намечалась. Многовековая интуиция один за другим вскидывала сигнальные флажки. Слова на флажках складывались во фразу «и от этого так просто не отделаешься». Юко задумчиво погрызла мундштук, древесная горечь заполнила рот. Спросила:  
– И что же тогда привело вас сюда?  
– Временные искажения, параллельные миры, пространственный дисбаланс, нарушение законов физики и здравого смысла.   
– И плохая карма, – безучастно вставила, возникая из-за его спины, ранее незамеченная девушка. Юношу перекосило той особой гримасой, которая появляется на лице человека, старающегося не засмеяться над тупой шуткой. «Так вот почему заклинание казалось знакомым», – неприязненно подумала Юко.   
Помимо точеной фигурки девушка была примечательна длинными зелеными волосами и до отвращения миленькими балетками в голубой горошек. На мысках у балеток были припаяны пластиковые мордочки «Хелло Китти». На данный момент обладательницу этой прелести звали С.С., и присутствие ее не доставляло Юко ровным счетом никакого удовольствия.  
– Не знаю, как насчет кармы, – протянула Юко, глядя в полинявшие от времени желтоватые глаза, – а вот вкус у тебя со временем точно лучше не стал.   
– Ты это о них, – меланхолично уточнила девушка, подбородком указывая на пластиковые кошачьи морды, – или про него? – скашивая глаза на юношу.  
«Про него» возмущенно поперхнулся, вспыхнул прекрасными своими глазами и открыл рот. «У меня такой прелести хоть ложкой ешь», – подумала Юко, вспоминая Ватануки, и сработала на опережение.   
– Так все же: что тебе от меня нужно?  
– Стандартный набор, – откликнулась девушка. Голос ее дрожал едва сдерживаемым нетерпением, причин которого Юко пока еще не понимала. – Другое время, другое место. Билет в один конец на две персоны. Разумеется, я заплачу.  
– Это недешево обойдется, – хотела поддеть ее Юко, но в этот момент сопоставила в голове желание и возможную плату – и зависть взорвалась у нее в голове уродливым вспухшим комком, по горлу проскользнула в легкие, запустила когти под сердце.   
«Вот изворотливая дрянь», – подумала Юко, стискивая зубы, опуская подбородок на переплетенные пальцы.

С.С. смотрела на нее понимающе, и снисходительно, и печально.

*

Однажды давным-давно один волшебник пожелал, чтобы его мертвая возлюбленная открыла глаза. Эта история – не сказка, а потому, несмотря на то, что желание его исполнилось, счастливым волшебника это не сделало. Мертвая возлюбленная открыла глаза и поняла, что чудес не бывает: она не вернулась к жизни, но лишилась смерти.

Однажды давным-давно одну девочку спросили, чего она хочет. Жить, ответила девочка, и желание ее исполнилось. Эта история – не сказка, поэтому впоследствии девочка сильно пожалела о своем выборе, но исправить уже ничего не могла. Девочка получила жизнь, но лишилась возможности умереть.

Наверное, подумала Юко, они с С.С. так недолюбливали друг друга именно потому, что были невыносимо похожи.

Одну из них любили так сильно – и вот к чему это привело.  
Одна из них любила так сильно – и поглядите, чем это обернулось.

Только глупцы могут полагать, что бессмертие – это прекрасно.   
Впрочем, одна из них нашла способ соскочить с крючка.

*

Юко разжала зубы, стремительным текучим движением встала на ноги и пошла вглубь Магазина, поманив гостей за собой.

Можно было предложить чай и сладости, молча сидеть на циновках, и чтобы Мару с Моро вились вокруг разцветным вихрем из слов и движений.  
Можно было разговорить мальчика, он в самом деле был очень необычен – бывший принц, бывший лидер революции, бывший диктатор, решительность и сомнения, сила и хрупкость в одном флаконе. Еще один потерянный ребенок в той бесчисленной веренице детей, которую Юко довелось наблюдать за всю свою долгую, долгую, долгую не-жизнь.  
Впрочем, со времен знакомства с Ватануки концепт «потерянных детей» слегка сменил свою тональность: предположительно «несчастный замкнутый ребенок» оказался на редкость упрям, сварлив и говорлив.

Еще можно было спросить у той, другой, – что она собирается делать теперь, оставшись без своего ненавистного бессмертия. Наконец лишившись дара, ставшего проклятием. Что она теперь чувствует.   
Но С.С. выглядела так, словно любое промедление было бы мучительно, – и Юко понимала ее лучше, чем кто-либо еще.   
Поэтому она молчала, и держала спину очень прямо, и вела их вперед.

Смотреть, как кто-то исполняет твою собственную мечту, было… странно. Все как будто смерзлось внутри в один ледяной комок, до краев заполнивший живот. В результате Юко не чувствовала ничего, кроме крайнего опустошения и усталости, – словно она была не больше, чем выпотрошенной оболочкой. Словно превратилась в снятую с животного шкуру.   
Шкуру расправили, высушили и положили храниться на ледник. 

Двое исчезли во вспышке света, и взгляд С.С. в момент, когда чужая сила стирала ее из этого мира и пространства, когда, подобно крупинкам золота из песка, вымывала из нее бессмертие, – этот взгляд, казалось, отпечатался у Юко на сетчатке, растопил вмерзший в живот тяжелый ком: благодарность, и освобождение, и легчайшее сияние надежды.   
Юко знала, что взгляд остался с ней навсегда – как навсегда осталось прохладное прикосновение пальцев Клоу, детская жизнерадостность Мокон, улыбки Сакуры и упрямый изгиб Шаоранова рта.   
Как навсегда останутся слезы Ватануки, если настанет время, когда смерть черными жгутами перевьет тело Юко, забирая ее из мира, обещая избавление. Обещая покой. 

Может быть, когда-нибудь, подумала Юко.  
Думать о собственной смерти было одновременно больно, странно и сладко – тем зудящим чувством, которое испытываешь, снова и снова сдирая с подживающей, чешущейся ранки кожицу.   
Повторяя до тех пор, пока на месте ранки не образуется шрам.

Наверное, от людей Юко отделяли вовсе не прожитые годы – и даже не волшебные силы. От людей ее отделяла та невыносимая зависть, та выедающая изнутри жадность – то самое желание умереть, которое горело на дне выцветших от времени, тускло-янтарных глаз С.С.

Может быть, когда-нибудь.  
А время в ожидании этого «когда-нибудь» можно было скрасить двумя проверенными средствами: алкоголем и Ватануки. В конце концов, и то, и другое всегда отлично ей помогало.


End file.
